


Pretzels and transfers

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the can. <br/>Based on transfer rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretzels and transfers

Mario sauntered in the apartment he shares with Marco. He’d just gone to get some pretzels for Marco; he’s not sure why when Marco has been increasingly distant lately. He can hear rapid clicking and an irritated sigh.

“Ugh, now it’s Arsenal now.” Mario can hear Marco mutter. Mario bit his lip, trying not to let out a sigh. He had been in demand from many clubs over the season, he didn’t think it would it affect him and Marco. He especially didn’t think Marco would be bothered.  What stops Mario from barging in there and shoving a god damn pretzel in Marco’s mouth before telling him, he’s going nowhere and if he did that wouldn’t change anything between them, is he hears Marco’s voice again.

“Hey Lewy, its Arsenal now.” Marco said, in a tired voice; Mario leaned closer to the door, pushing it open slightly, and saw Marco had his phone pressed against his ear.

“Yes, yes I know it’s only rumors but still.” Marco mumbled into the phone, fiddling with a loose key on the computer; Mario could hear Lewy speaking but he couldn’t make out the words.

“Yeah, I know all that. But…. what if he does leave?” Marco asked in a timid voice, a sharp contrast to Marco’s voice usual, Mario leaned so his ear was pressed right against the door; he still couldn’t hear Lewy. Mario then realized no one had said anything for a moment. Did they really think he would leave Dortmund? The club that built him up? Of course maybe someday when he had won all he could with Dortmund…. Mario, being truly honest, wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

“ Anyway, I better go. Mario will be back soon and I’d rather he not know that I’ve been checking up on his transfer status.”

Mario could hear Lewy chuckle as he said something quickly. Mario seriously didn’t like not knowing what was being said, especially when it somewhat involved him.

“Hey! It’s only cause I care.” Marco shot back; Mario could tell Marco was smiling.

Marco hung up and Mario realized he was still pressed up against the door, he knew no matter how fast he could move on the pitch, he couldn’t move quick enough this time.

“Hey Mario, you back with th-?”  Marco stopped mid word as he looked down at Mario who was on the floor. They both stood there for a moment, Mario could hear the cogs turning in Marco’s brain and for a moment he thought Marco was angry.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for doors.” Marco grinned as he stepped around Mario and into the kitchen.

“Bring the pretzels!” Marco shouted as Mario stumbled through to the kitchen in a daze. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. One minute, Marco was pouring his heart out to Lewy over the phone then the next he was all pretzels and laughs. Mario handed Marco his pretzel slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“You do realize that you look like an idiot? Hurry up and give me the pretzel!” Marco whined, pouting at Mario. And as cute as this was, Mario was tired of playing games. Mario smirked and shoved the pretzel in Marco’s mouth, and Marco just held it in between his teeth because he _really_ wanted this pretzel. He looked at Mario who had the biggest, smuggest smirk on his face.

“Now first thing first,” Mario began hands on his hips,  “I’m going nowhere. I’m staying right here. With you.  And _if_ I ever did leave, I would just be leaving the club. Not you. Never you.”  Mario finished, beaming at Marco who was staring at him shyly; a stupid little smile sliding onto his face.

Though it soon disappeared  when his pretzel fell onto the floor. Marco looked at his pretzel like it had confessed a deep secret then died on the spot. Mario looked at his blonde boyfriend cautiously then looked down at the pretzel in his hand.

“Here” Mario smiled as he shoved his pretzel in Marco’s mouth again; Marco devoured it in seconds, almost like a vacuum.

“Nice?” Mario asked, a little smile that said a thousand words planted on his face. Marco stared at Mario as if he had just noticed his presence. He _really_  liked that pretzel but he liked Mario more. He flung his arms around Mario and kissed him with all the passion and love he had in his body, from his fingers to his toes and right straight through his bones; Mario felt all of it. After their lips parted reluctantly, Mario buried his face in Marco’s neck.

“I’ll never leave.” Mario mumbled against Marco’s skin, his breath fluttered against Marco’s neck.

 

Marco just pulled Mario closer, he had no intent of letting him go or letting him leave.

 


End file.
